Who's Behind You Now?
by Tomatosoup inc
Summary: In a world ruled by youkai, and feudal lords, the poor do whatever to get by. When Kagome's sister is captured, it starts off a chain of events- including her own capture and becoming a slave for a rich hanyou. Is there anychance of freedom?  KI SM RS AK
1. In the Evening of the Dawn

**a/n: i can't beleive myself! I still havn't found the notes for my other stories - and am I looking for them? No! Instead I'm writing ANOTHER story! This one just popped into my head, demanding to be written... so here it is.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha. Unfortunatley. * Sighhhh***

Prologue: In the Evening of the Dawn

She stood there, in the pouring rain, watching as the figure approached.

She was frightened - but she refused to show it. These were dangerous times, and she felt that her fears should be reserved for herself.

"Oi, woman!" The first snarled, glaring down his nose at her, "What are ya doing out here?"

She stiffened, and looked him coldly in the eyes.

"Nothing." She replied, before looking demurely at the ground.

"What's that you found, Hakaku?" Another male voice called.

"Nothing." The one before her replied offhandedly, running a hand over one of his spiked strands of hair.

A taller male came to stand beside him, "Nothing, eh? Looks like you found us a little lady."

"She's a looker, boss!" another man spoke up.

She took a step backwards.

She knew they were Youkai. She knew at least ten different ways to kill them here and now. She knew that there were at least thirty ways she could die at their hands before her next blink.

In other words - she had no chance against them.

"I suppose." the leader replied , "But a woman is a woman - we have to take her to the cages."

The one named Hakaku grunted, as he grabbed onto her arm, and tugged her roughly to his side, "As you command, Koga."

Koga smirked, "Let's move on."

She cast one last look back over her shoulder as she was dragged away.

She hoped that her sister had seen. She hoped that she would train hard in the ways of demon slaying. She hoped that her sister would live a free life.

But alas - no one was free anymore.

~ in a castle in the woods~

"Master!" a tiny voice shouted after a pair of fast paced feet, "Wait for me!"

In the dark half light of the corridor, it was a wonder that he could see.

"What do you want, Myoga?" He finally asked, irritated.

"It's just, master, that your sons-"

"My sons?"

"Yes. They have-"

"What've they done THIS time?" the master of the castle demanded, stopping short.

"Well you see master-"

"Where are they?"

There was silence, before the small messenger replied quietly, "that's exactly it - no body knows."

The youkai lord cursed loudly. This was the fifth time this month his two sons had gone missing - although it was the strict rule that NO ONE was aloud outside in the wild lands.

But had they listened? Of course not.

Damn children these days.

They just didn't listen/


	2. Could really use a wish right now

**A/N: Just thought I'd say - the title of the story comes from a japanese childerens song, called Kagome, Kagome. the last chapter's name came from it too. This title is based off the song "Airplanes" by, B.o.B... so as you can see, the chapters are all going to have song names... :P THANK YOU those of you who reviewed!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha - He's still refusing the bribes. * sigh ***

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: I Could Really Use a Wish Right Now

Pt. 1:

It'd been years since I'd last set eyes on my elder sister. Two long years.

Two years to become serious about my training, and to be as rebellious as I could.

Stretching, I watched as the sun sink from the west and smiled to myself.

The end of another day.

My smile faded into a frown. Another day, without a single word about my sister. Another day of hiding out in the woods - away from civilization … or whatever they wanted to call their barbaric existence.

"Kagome-chan!" A voice called out.

A girl clad in black armor was running through the tree's, waving something in the air, as she hauled a large boomerang along on her back.

"What's that?" I asked in interest as she took it from my friend.

"An ofuda!" She replied proudly.

My eyes widened.

I hadn't seen one of those since the time before those with spiritual power had been banished, or ordered to kill. I had been about six when my grandfather had come to visit, and shown me the power of the paper ward.

So long ago - 11 years exactly.

And a lot could change in the amount of time.

"Where did you get this, Sango-chan?" I demanded as I turned it over in my hand.

My friend gave a small cough, and blushed, looking away.

"I-I met a boy in the village." She muttered.

"Did you now?" I questioned raising an eyebrow, and her blush deepened.

"umm… yeah. He was a little boy." She shot me a smug look at this, "And a youkai. He told me that there was an injured houshi nearby and that he needed help."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" I interjected holding up my hands, "And you believed him?"

She shifted uncomfortably.

"Umm… yeah." She cast me a shy look, before plowing on, "Anyhow, I followed the kid, and he brought me to a river, and laying on the bank, was this houshi… his breathing was really shallow… and the kid said something about swallowing bee's?"

I snorted, and she glared at me for interrupting her story.

"So anyhow, I made him drink some of Kaede's medicine and- you'll never believe this - he sat up, and groped me!"

I stared at her blankly, trying to imagine an elderly bald man groping Sango. The result was rather terrifying, and I gaped at her in shock.

"Then… he gave me the ofuda, and left."

I was less worried about the ofuda now , and more concerned about the groping monk.

"what did he look like?" I inquired.

If I could get a description, I would know who to stay away from…

"He was young - maybe our age. He had these… odd purple eyes, and black hair in a ponytail."

"He had hair?" I repeated, crinkling my nose in confusion.

She shrugged, "Must be how they're getting by."

There was truth in that statement. If the monks had hair - who would suspect that they were monks? No body. Unless they handed out ofuda's… whoever Sango had met, must've been stupid as hell.

"So do you think the ofuda will work?" She asked, and I considered for a moment, before I shrugged.

"We'll have to see, won't we?"

Pt. 2:

He grimaced as he looked at the creature by his feet.

"Get the fuck away from me, toad." He snapped.

"I'm not a toad!" His brother's servant replied angrily, stomping off, with his large staff thumping behind him.

Mission Accomplished.

Glancing around to make sure no one else was coming, he hurried towards an nearby window when -

"Where are you going… little brother." a toneless, and lifeless voice came from behind him.

"Damn it asshole! Leave me alone!" He responded with a growl.

His stupid, half brother - just because he was a full blooded youkai didn't mean anything. Ok, well maybe not anything. Maybe a lot. But still! He didn't like the idea of being lower class then him.

"This Sesshomaru wants to know where you are going." His brother replied, calmly.

"No where! So fuck off!"

"No need to be rude, little brother."

Glaring back over his shoulder in the general direction of his older brother, he snarled, "Fuck you.", then rushed off into the cold wind.

He enjoyed his freedom. The feeling that he was invincible. That he could do anything.

So what if he was one of the most powerful and rich figures in the area? Who gave a shit about that sort of stuff? He didn't. All he cared about was having a good time, and doing what he wanted to do.

He wanted nothing to do with politics. Unlike his brother. But that was Sesshomaru's own fault for being so uptight about things.

He came to a stop at the base of a tree, and sat down among the roots, breathing in the fresh breeze he couldn't get back at home or in the villages. It cleared his thoughts, and soothed his heart, oddly enough.

"Brother."

He let out a growl, as his older siblings voice came from nearby.

"Why the fuck are you following me, Sesshomaru?" He hissed, through clenched teeth.

"You're not the only one who needs to get away from everything." was the emotionless reply.

He felt a small breeze - no doubt his brother taking off to do what he pleased.

That was fine with him though.

He - Inuyasha, didn't need anybody.

He was better off alone in the world.

Pt.3

She glanced up at the darkening sky, with a sky, as she sat down on the river bank, and sunk her feet into the icy depths of the water - flinching as it met her skin.

There was a rustle of movement behind her, and she turned her head, ever so slightly to see the youkai emerge from the shadows.

She wasn't scared. She had never been scared of him. In fact, for some reason she couldn't explain, she had actually felt drawn to him, as if his cold golden eyes were calling to her.

But of course she couldn't tell him that. He was too proud. He would be offended… and then there was the fact that she couldn't speak.

She's been mute for a while now - ever since her family's deaths three years ago.

She longed to speak - tried to speak… but it was as if that terrifying tragedy had scarred her for life. She didn't like being known as the mute girl - all the inhabitants of the village that had taken in, kept away from her. While all the other sixteen year old girls were getting married and starting families, she was alone in the world.

Until she found him.

It had been four weeks ago now - she had been out searching for something edible out in the woods, when she had stumbled across him in the grass, his long silver hair like moonlight, sprawled about him, and his eyes closed, blocking out all. She had stared only a moment at him in wonder, when she took in his wounds - a small cut on his cheek, a few bruises on his arms - and a large bloody gash on his shoulder.

She had taken care of him - or tried to at least… but she knew nothing of demons, and figured he probably would have healed faster without her help. For all she knew - he didn't appreciate it.

But then one day - after he had disappeared to who knows where, once he was healed - he showed up again when she had been fishing in the river, and now since then, he would come to watch her from time to time.

He blinked at her now, and she allowed him a quick, smile, before leaning over and splashing the cool water on her face.

The village men, had beat her again - for no reason , of course. They had just found her walking home alone, and had taken advantage of the situation.

Sighing, she rubbed some of the dirt off her arms, and ran a finger over a bruise or two on her wrist.

He watched her in silence before nodding his head slowly, turning, and walking away.

She watched until the bright, lightness of his figure disappeared into the murky night, leaving her alone, wishing she could speak, that she could leave… that life was better.

Pt. 4:

He hurried past the guards, with a quick nod of his head.

He was lucky that his godfather had told him to keep his hair long - it was easier to get by unnoticed. Un-thought of … even if he was wearing the traditional clothing of a monk… but as if a stupid, useless guard would know anything.

Especially now that he had put a sealing charm on him.

He chuckled to himself, as he walked down the empty streets until he came upon the old decrepit shrine - which had once been a sacred place. Now it was… well, ruins. History.

"this will do I suppose." He murmured to himself, as he mounted the steps, and walked inside the gloomy building.

He was met with a dirty, burnt out looking room, where creatures made their homes in the rafters or nooks and crannies.

He noted his interesting find of rat youkai, then sat down, his back against the decaying wall, as he waited in silence… for nothing.

He felt like he was waiting - but that was not his intention.

With a sigh, he recalled his day's work - flirted with as many girls as possible? Check. Immobilized as many guards as possible? Check. Took down some of Naraku's bee minions? Check. Felt delirious as always afterwards? Check. Was saved by an exceptionally beautiful maiden? Check.

He smirked as he thought of the tall girl in tight fitting black armor, and the long brown hair, that was pulled up behind her, and swung as she walked. Her cherry blossom lips, her eyes - holding both innocence and darkness in their depths. She had been beautiful - a pleasing body, and a melodious voice to boot.

She was the kind of woman he wanted to bear his child - someone strong and sufficient, who could get a job done.

If only, the poor soul would've listened to him! If only she hadn't smacked his so tender face!

He'd have to talk to Shippo about finding the girl again - perhaps they could actually get somewhere.

Smiling darkly to himself, he crossed his arms over his chest.

If only his life was carefree, and thoughtless. If only he wasn't cursed.

Why couldn't things ever turn out for the better?

Pt. 5:

She looked up at the moon in silence, a thoughtful look stretched across her face, as she felt the familiar rush of adrenaline. Tonight, she was going to make her move. She would take down the guards in front of the 'Cages' and revolt.

Anytime now…

She glanced behind her, at the pale wolves, their eyes burning in the darkness. Her pack was ready. She was ready - who cared if her grandfather had forbade it? Who cared if there were bake-ookami down there as well?

She didn't.

She wanted a life where freedom existed - not war. Where she could run freely in the woods, without coming across guards or bounty hunters.

She wanted the old times to come back. And if no one else was going to do it - she would.

She signaled to her pack, that it was time, and together, they raced stealthily down the length of the hill, eyes focused on the first line of guards they would encounter.

She knew how to take them down - she's been doing operations like this ever since she was young - but never on this large of a scale.

Crouching down, she launched herself off the ground, and swung a kick at the nearest moron, rendering him unconscious, as his head hit the stone floor.

One down.

She dodged in between attacks, as she made her way in to the heart of the dark and dreary place that many called home - unlatching hooks, kicking open doors, and the like as she passed the many cages.

They deserved to be free.

There was only one problem - some of them couldn't be free.

A woman with crimson eyes, sank to the ground and winced, as her hand flew to where her heart was.

She was no doubt a rebellious incarnation of Naraku's - those were becoming more and more frequent these days.

Sighing, she crouched down next to the woman.

"You won't get punished if you don't do anything - right?"

The woman looked at her, untrustingly for a moment, than nodded.

"Then I suppose, we'll carry you out."

One of her blood soaked furred companions came to her side, and the woman was placed on the large wolf's back, as if took off into the darkness.

No one was left in this section - time to move on to the next.

She had been about to test kicking down one of the walls, when someone tugged at one of her bright red pigtails, and drew her close, putting an arm around her, dangerously close to her neck.

"Well, well what do we have here?" A silky voice asked her, and she gulped and closed her eyes as she felt the unwanted tears welling up. She chanced whispering his name - and as she did so, she put as much venom into the word as she could.

He had betrayed her trust.

"Koga…"

Pt. 6

She slipped through the dense undergrowth with the other escape's .

She felt rejuvenated, but weak as she clambered through the darkness, the outside, the world. She felt as if she'd literately been brought back to life… which, actually, she had.

It'd been a month now, since that incident. A month now since she'd been brought back to the world of the living. A place she'd never wanted to return to. A cruel place - darker and more evil than hell.

She'd wanted to die, when she had. She'd accepted my death. She wanted nothing more than to be free of this world.

Yet, here she was, back here again, because of a meddling witch.

What the witch wanted of her, she was unsure of.

A warrior maiden? Hardly. A Miko? Perhaps. Or perhaps a combination of the two.

Perchance she wanted a likeness of Midoriko - a legendary miko warrior who was battling in the north.

But never the less, she brought her back from her peaceful state, and back to hell. To hatred… and hatred was something she'd been feeling a lot this month.

Hatred for her captors, hatred for her fellow inmates, hatred towards Urasuae the idiot witch, hatred towards even her own sister.

And then… there was the hatred for the hanyou…

* * *

**A/n: So what did you think? If you have any questions about the japanese words, feel free to ask me. :)**

**I know it's kinda confusing - but I wrote it so it would be that that way.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**


	3. Can't be too careful anymore

**a/n: Here's the new chapter! For some reason , I REALLY, REALLY love this story. :P The lyrics for this chapter are from "Careful" by, Paramore. Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha... * sobs ***

Chapter Three:

Pt. 1: You can't be too careful anymore

I stared up at the afternoon clouds in silence, as we sat together on the grass along the river.

Sango sighs, and rolls over, onto her side, her hair falls into her face as she keeps her back to me.

I know she's crying.

A year and a half ago, her younger brother, Kohaku left to join Naraku's army. It was in order to save his sister's life, and earn money for us.

Us - what's left of demon slayers, free humans, priestesses, and monks. Us. The shunned ones. The hated ones. The ones who were targeted to be killed.

"Sango…" I murmured softly

I hated seeing my best friend cry. Because I knew one thing - I couldn't do anything to make the problem better.

She sat up abruptly, blinking away her tears.

"I'm fine!" She proclaimed, with a small smile.

We both knew she's wasn't. But she needed to be strong. We both needed to be strong.

I think she may just have noticed what I had.

That our time was almost up.

The warriors were closing in - there had been sightings everywhere lately.

There was only one thing we could do -

Lure them away.

Pt.2:

The dark evening spread around them like a blanket as they stood at the edge of the settlement, weapons flung over their shoulders.

"You don't have to do this, girls." Kaede told them pleadingly, but they merely exchanged glances.

"Yes we do." She replied sharply, "You know what this place means to me… If I knew that I had let my family down a second time…"

Her voice broke, as her friend rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Kaede - we have to do this. For the villages sake, and ours."

The old woman let out a resigned sigh, as she adjusted the patch over her right eyes.

"Ye will be careful?"

They both snorted.

"As careful as a demon slayer can be." She replied uncertainly.

As they turned, the old woman caught her sleeve, causing her to turn in surprise.

"Sango - please. Be careful. I promised Kohaku-"

Sango tugged her arm away from her.

"Kohaku needs to learn his place." She snapped angrily, "He doesn't have to do things by himself."

With that, she took off into the night with Kagome.

Pt. 3

He yawned, and looked back at his two companions who jogged along behind him.

Boy, were they a pain!

Rest, here! Rest, there! Wasn't there anytime for running or working?

He heard something then.

Something far away.

A girls voice. It was high - but not intolerably high. It was clear and pretty actually.

"Sango!" the voice was yelling, "You drive the demon this way, and I'll shoot it with my arrow!"

A demon slayer huh? And one with a bow and arrow at that.

How… interesting.

Sounded like some new slaves were going to hit the market.

Pt. 4:

The tall taiyoukai turned as he saw his sons servants running at him yet again. Frankly, this scenario was getting old. He was certain that Myoga and Jaken would tell him what he already knew - that his two sons, had run off into the wild again.

Who cared? That was their choice. He wanted them to lead lives they were proud of. Be who they wanted to be. Kami knew that he hated the ruling system as much as they did.

As long as they enjoyed life to the fullest. As long as they acted on their beliefs. He couldn't complain.

The small imp that resembled a toad, made a squawking noise, which caused him to look down on the two small demons.

"My lord!" The small flea demon began as always.

"Y-you see, my lord…" The imp stuttered.

The taiyoukai vaguely wondered what exactly his oldest son did to scare his servant so much.

The two servants shot each other uncertain glances then each took deep breathes.

"Master Inuyasha-"

"Lord Sesshomaru-"

"Haven't come back yet!" The two worried voices wailed, causing the tall demon to raise an eyebrow.

So they had finally made their moves.

He should have seen it coming ages ago-

Of course, it was obvious that Inuyasha was rambunctious, and wild…. So he would do anything to break the rules.

Sesshomaru - however refined he tried to act, made sure to make it clear that he despised the class system, and the life that they led.

So really, it was no wonder they had run away.

He just hoped they'd be home in time for dinner.

Pt. 5

The hanyou kicked at the figure laying on the ground.

"Serves you right." He growled, before stalking away, leaving the weak youkai in his wake.

The taunts about being a hanyou still ringing in his ears, he glared over his shoulder in the direction of the figure, when something caught his attention.

A splash of purple in the dark undergrowth.

Curiosity taking over him, he peered around the bush, to find a man, about his age, passed out on the ground, a staff thrown across his chest.

He was a houshi.

There was no other explanation for the robes, or the staff. And the stench around him… ugh.

The hanyou wrinkled his nose in disgust. It smelled of herbs, and sweet tea.

Disgusting.

He prodded the young houshi with his foot.

"Oi! Get up!"

In response, he rolled over, and muttered something about a child.

The hanyou poked at him again.

"I said get up!"

With a gasp, the young man bolted upright, clearly obvious afraid, indigo eyes darting around.

"Oni?" He pondered aloud, then his eyes fell on the hanyou, and his eyes widened, "Oni! Oni!"

The hanyou decided that whoever that person was - he was an idiot.

Pt. 6

The houshi stared at the creature who sat beside him in the darkness.

So… ok, he had been wrong. He wasn't an Oni. He was a Hanyou. And a strange one at that.

Who knew that he hadn't been planning on killing him?

Who knew that he was now offering him a place to stay?

Who knew that he would become a lord in the castle of the inu-hanyou?

He was completely taken by surprise.

"Tell me, Inuyasha.' He began slowly, "why are you doing this for me?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"'Cuz I fucking feel like it, ok?" He replied snappishly.

The monk shrugged his shoulders.

He wouldn't question the hanyou's actions any longer.

He would live with the decisions and consequences he was making then.

Whatever they might be.

* * *

**a/n: I'd like some reviews... please? I have to go to math camp again tomorrow... so a few reviews might give me some energy... Just to say - the next chapter is kinda... an intermission, that I had the randomest idea to write. If you've ever listened to the Shichinintai, Inuyasha drama cd... it's going to be based off of that. I heard jakotsu singing... "lalalala" and I HAD to write somthing funny about them. What can I say? I absolutley LOVE the Shichinintai! XP**

**Review!**


	4. Interlude: Go on a Rampage

**a/n: Ok... so this one... if it's strange, it's supposed to be. The chapters with the Shichinintai are going to be the kind of.. intermissions, made just to lighten up the mood a little bit. I listened to Inuyasha drama cd with the band of seven during this... and LOL the funniest thing ever. Jakotsu sings alot in there... mostly, "lalala" in a deep voice... but I had to add it in here! **

Chapter Three: Go on a rampage

The seven guard's stood there together in silence.

One yawned.

"This is boring!" His companion to the right whined, his feminine voice breaking the silence. "Oo-aniki!"

The younger man played absentmindedly with his braid, as his friend voiced what no one else would admit out loud - this job? It sucked.

"la la la…"

"Jakotsu!" the shortest hissed under his breath, his pure white clothing glowing in the moonlight.

"Oo-aniki -" the one named Jakotsu sang, and his friend nudged him with his elbow and shook his head.

Jakotsu gave him a pouting look, before leaning against the tree.

They had no idea why they were there. They had been no reason. Naraku had simply stated that they should guard the forest with their lives, and left.

So… why were they there?

"Renkotsu."

The bald one's head swung to meet his leaders gaze.

"Bankotsu?"

"Oo-aniki!" Jakotsu reprimanded his companion.

They ignored him.

"Renkotsu. What are our chances of getting out of here… without being killed?" Bankotsu asked casually, as he looked straight ahead, ignoring the curious looks of his fellow guards.

"If I can surprise them with a fire bomb…"

The leader gave a curt nod, and Renkotsu set off, with a machine looking thing at his side.

There were loud popping noise, a explosion of some kind, and smoke wafted they're way.

They watched on in boredom.

"Oo-aniki." a well mannered man asked, politely, "Exactly what will be doing?"

Bankotsu's face stretched into a smirk.

"What do you think? We're going to become mercenaries."

"Mercenaries?" Jakotsu asked excitedly, "Will we get to kill people?"

"Yes, we will be killing people." the polite one replied.

"Can't you snap out of your nice mode, Suikotsu?" The short one snapped.

"I am out of my nice mode, Mukotsu." Suikotsu replied, with a faint smile.

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Oo-aniki, what is our plan from hear on out?"

Renkotsu had returned, with the steel machine, Ginkotsu at his side.

"We're going to get new weapons." the leader replied, casting away the thin sword he had at his side. "I'm thinking maybe… halberds?"

"Something more flexible!" Jakotsu disagreed.

"Why use weapons? Why not fire?"

"Poison!"

"Geshe…"

"Good point Ginkotsu!" Jakotsu exclaimed, "We SHOULD get new outfits!"

Bankotsu hated to admit it - but his man loving best friend was right -they did need new attire. They couldn't stay in these uniforms Naraku gave them, forever. Except maybe, Mukotsu…

"What do you think about decorations on the face? Face paint! Give us a more unique look! Right Oo-aniki?"

He didn't respond, so Jakotsu turned to the tallest instead, "What do you think, Kyokotsu?"

"Kyo-okotsu-saaaaaaannnn!"

The tall, monstrous being stared straight ahead ignoring him.

"We need a name for our group though - don't we Oo-aniki?" Suikotsu questioned.

"Seven ravens?"

"Lalala… Shichinintai…" Jakotsu sang out yet again.

"That has a ring to it." Renkotsu admitted as they pushed their way through the tree's.

"Shichinintai…" Bankotsu muttered to himself, while Jakotsu hummed in the background.

It was unconsciously decided then, that they would be called the Shichinintai.

As they walked onwards, Mukotsu gave one of his creepy little laughs, causing his companions to stop in their tracks.

"Gehehe… I hope we meet some pretty women…"

Jakotsu got a starry look in his eyes, "pretty boys…"

The rest of the group sighed. They were used to their strange habits - Mukotsu and his obsession with beautiful women… and Jakotsu and his obsession with cute men.

They didn't get along well.

"this era has changed a lot." Suikotsu sighed to himself.

Jakotsu muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Sengoku sekai…" under his breath.

It was true. In the past few years, their whole lives had changed drastically, and thrown the mismatched group together. They had one thing in common. On common interest that bonded them together.

The need to kill.

Suddenly, Suikotsu grabbed at his head , and winced.

Everyone knew what was happening. Suikotsu + headache = personality problems.

It was common knowledge that Suikotsu suffered from multiple personalities. One of them, was a kind doctor, who hated blood… and the other was a ruthless killer.

The group preferred the latter… but unfortunately, he usually got stuck in the middle.

"Geshe, geshe, geshe…" Ginkotsu said.

"Mhhmmm I agree completely!" Jakotsu sighed, nodding.

Most of the others gave him a blank look, and he smiled at Suiktosu.

"Ginkotsu and I think that the problem is that you are thinking about that WOMAN too much."

The group fell silent as they remembered her.

Long black hair, untrusting dark eyes. Pale skin.

She had talked most with Suikotsu - they had immediately hit home on the topics of peace,and justice.

It was sickening to the others, but they had dealt with it.

Bankotsu had found her a little… annoying. While the others had ignored her. However, Jakotsu had despised her to no end.

After all - she was the servant of Inuyasha-sama of the west.

Jakotsu had only seen the poor hanyou once, before falling head over heels for his puppy eyes and silver hair.

He couldn't wait to see him a 2nd time.

If the occasion ever arose.

"Geshe, geshe, geshe." Ginkotsu rambled on.

This time Jakotsu gave him an uncomprehending look, and Renkotsu put a hand on the man/machine's arm.

"I understand." He replied in a sympathetic tone.

"Renkotsu oo-anki - what did he say?" Jakotsu questioned.

"He wants to be remolded." the bald man replied with a shrug.

"Geshe, geshe, geshe."

Everyone but Renkotsu ignored him this time.

* * *

**a/n: So... what did you think? just wanted to say - I read Purduepup's story, "How to Lose the Best Thing That Ever Came to You " ( you should check it out - it's GREAT!) and I have to admit that the whole, "That woman" thing isn't really mine. It somehow snuck it's way into my story... so sorry about that. :P**

**Ja ne! (REVIEW)**


	5. Fallin' Apart

**a/n: It's been a whole freaking month since I last updated! My favorite story too!(Other than Ghosts in the House… but truthfully? It scares… ME!) :'( But I'll make it all up to you! I promise! **

**Disclamer: I… *smirks* DO own Inuya- *runs from the mass of lawyers running towards her* I mean… I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

Chapter Five:

Pt 1:

The red blood that splattered the earthen floor… the entrails of demon smudged everywhere… that had drawn their attention. Just as we had anticipated.

But this.. No. We never even imagined this.

A sharp pain in my back caused me to wince, as the spiky haired male kicked me casually.

"Wench - Look up so I can see your face." there was that confident, cocky voice again. The one that was as rough, and harsh as his goons many abuses.

I hated that voice passionately. And the face and body that went with that voice.

"I said, look up!" He commanded, as he shoved my chin up with his muddy foot.

I cringed away from him glaring, as my eyes met the startling blue eyes of cruelty.

I knew who I hated.

A man with long black hair, and bright blue eyes. A man I might have found intriguing in different circumstances.

A man, who was a monster in my heart. A man who deserved to die. A man - no, a monster! - who I wished to kill, but couldn't.

Damn him.

I glared upwards at him, seeing red as I did so.

How I wanted to strangle him. Purify him. Shoot an arrow through that wicked smirk.

But that was an impossibility. He was a youkai. A collector. The ones that rounded up the women wandering the woods, and took them back to the dungeons. Or worse. The slave yard.

Those blue eyes, pierced me, scrutiny shining within them.

"you're a pretty one." He stated coolly, "If you don't sell for a good price, I'll be glad to take you."

I would be sold.

So it would be to the slave yards that I would be heading. Damn it. Of all luck.

No one EVER escaped from the slave yards. No master would let them out of their grasp, once they were sold. They would work, and die in captivity. That would be their life.

Closing my eyes, I said my silent goodbyes to everyone. To Sota, my little brother, who was always so brave. My mother, who was always so understanding. My grandfather, who refused to be left out of the resistance. I hoped that they were safe in the mountains. That they would stay safe. That no harm would come upon them.

Then I let the pain overtake me, as they kicked me in the back, once more.

Pt.2

He stopped and smelt the air, as his companion watched him skeptically.

"Lord Inuyasha?" The Houshi questioned, as he rose an eyebrow.

The hanyou motioned for him to be quiet, as he took in the scent.

Something… strange, and sweet wafted on the breeze, mixed with the scent of blood. It was an alluring scent. Something he hadn't smelled before. Yet it held a strange… familiarity inside his brain.

Ears twitching, the hanyou started towards the scent, wondering what the fuck it could be.

Pt.3

The silent taiyoukai, watched the girl from where he stood among the tree's.

He didn't know what drove him back to this place time after time. Yet still, he came.

The girl was sitting at the waters edge, looking tired, as the villagers bustled about in the distance. She paid them no attention, and they did not heed her.

_Mortals…_

He shifted in his space in the shadows - watching the girl was a tiresome duty. He was ready to move on and do something else for a change.

Yet he stopped, as he saw two startled eyes watching him.

The girl knew he was here.

And he was scaring her.

She had a right to be scared. He was a powerful youkai. He could kill her even from this distance, with a single blow from his sword. Or even his claws.

Yet, as he watched her indifferently, he saw her expression change from one of fright, to a smile.

She was smiling at him.

A human.

With that, he turned his back to her, and continued into the dark woods, unconsciously contemplating the irregularity of it all.

Pt. 4

The monk followed curiously, after the confused looking hanyou.

Whatever was bothering 'his lord' should not bother him. It was none of his buisiness. He shouldn't pry. Yet…

"What's bothering you, Lord Inuyasha?"

Great. There went that large mouth of his.

The said hanyou glared back at him, causing him to retreat a couple feet.

"None of your fucking business." He snapped, "And stop calling me 'Lord'. you're fucking annoying as it is."

"Then why did you take me in?" The monk asked solemnly, watching him with reverent eyes.

It was the hanyou's turn to recoil, but he quickly recovered his composure.

"Feh. I dunno."

The monk rolled his eyes.

The hanyou was obviously, a good hearted guy.. Unconsciously. Otherwise? He was an idiot, and narcissisist.

He sighed, and wished that he had stayed with that pleasantly bodied young woman who had tended to his wounds a few villages back.

Yes… what a pleasant body.

Pt. 5

She scowled out the bars of the cage like room she and her best friend had been thrown into. She wouldn't let them get the best of her. They could take her weapons, and her dignity, by throwing her in these awful recycled white kimono's stained with grime and blood… but they would never be able to break her spirit.

Kagome was huddled in the corner, holding her head in her hands, looking broken. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, and her mouth was held in a trembling frown.

She cursed under her breath. She didn't want to have to deal with this right now - best friend, or not.

"Kagome…" She began warningly, dropping all formality they had once shared.

They weren't just friends here. They were partners in crime, an unstoppable, unbreakable duo.

Kagome passed a hand over her eyes for a moment, blocking everything out, and when she finally spoke, her voice was strong, and dripping with rage.

"We will get out of here."

There was desperation in her voice, fear in the undertone. Yet they would get through this together. They had to. It was both of them, or neither of them. Yet deep in their hearts, they knew that if one of them had the chance to escape… they wouldn't mind being left behind.

Pt. 6

The scarlet eyed woman, pressed her back up to a tree, breathing heavily, as she tried to calm her thoughts.

She had known that being released would be a bad thing. She hadn't wanted that pigtailed hooligan to come save her. Her chest gave a pulsing throb, causing her to fall forward onto her knee's.

A blood curdling hiss came from somewhere above her head, and she knew he was there, as usual, that thing clasped in his hands.

Her heart.

Shuttering, knowing escape was futile, she tried not to overreact or scream.

"That's better, Kagura." He whispered to her, "Bow down to your master."

Her master. Her father. Her twin. Her creator.

Her worst enemy.

**A/N: Ok, ok, it was super, super, super, SUPER short. But be glad I even updated. *grumbles*. I had a hell of a time trying to find time to do this - but at least I decided to become a procrastinator for now, and put my tower of HW on hold till later tonight.. **

**REVIEW! XD**


End file.
